


Cupids Kiss

by ragewerthers



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Haikyuu!! Fantasy Exchange 2019, Love, M/M, Mythology - Freeform, Sweetness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 18:55:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21276059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragewerthers/pseuds/ragewerthers
Summary: Two gods share an early morning walk to practice.





	Cupids Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Haikyuu! Fantasy Exchange 2019! I wrote this based on lovely prompt's from kiroiimye!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this, my friend! It was incredibly fun to write and I enjoyed letting them be sweet with one another! :D
> 
> You can also find me on tumblr at ragewerthers.tumblr!
> 
> Enjoy! :)

The cool, crisp air of an October morning made itself known in the frost that clung to the grass and leaves outside. There was no denying that fall was swiftly moving into winter. That the vibrancy and life of the other seasons was soon to fade into a quiet slumber as the final season took hold.

It was a cycle that everyone knew all too well. The world was full of cycles. The changing of seasons, night and day, life and death… all of them bringing something to a close and in return bringing something to its beginning.

No one knew of this cycle better than Asahi Azumane, though as he hid his nose into the scarf wrapped around his neck he couldn’t appreciate that fact.

_ You’d think you’d have gotten used to winter’s by now, Azumane. _

_ You’ve definitely seen enough of them. _

Another cold gust of air seemed to needle its way right through the jacket and sweater he was wearing, making him give another full body shiver.

That was the problem with these corporeal forms… they  _ felt _ just a little too much.

“Asahi! Asa, wait up!” a voice called out to him, stopping the taller man in his tracks. He’d just been heading toward the Karasuno school grounds for an early morning training session and wasn’t expecting to meet up with any of his teammates just yet.

Turning to look over his shoulder, a vibrant smile greeted him and he couldn’t help giving a little smile in return.

“You’re running late again, Noya,” the taller brunette murmured, voice muffled by the scarf around his face, though his eyes showed nothing but warmth for the smaller man.

“It wasn’t my fault! Honest!” the other replied energetically as he fell into step beside Asahi. “I was passing by the park and there were these two guys… and their dogs leashes had gotten tangled! What more of a sign did I need?! You could just  _ feel _ the chemistry betwe--,”

“You didn’t! Nishinoya! We aren’t supposed to meddle whenever we want like that!” Asahi chided quietly, glancing around nervously as he spoke so as to make sure that no one overheard him.

Noya waved a dismissive hand as he continued to walk, a playful smile on his face. “I didn’t do what they weren’t planning to do already. I just… helped it along. The gods would’ve wanted it that way,” he nodded. “Besides, Aphrodite loves me! She’ll see that I was merely doing a good deed and I’ll be fine. You should’ve seen how smitten those two were! They needed me.”

Asahi sighed in defeat and shook his head. “Yeah… you get Aphrodite. Meanwhile I have to contend with Hades. Thankfully this is around the time Persephone gets to visit so he’s going to be in a slightly better mood.” He shivered, remembering the last time he’d had to converse with the lord of the underworld. It was difficult being a reaper. Mostly because he was terrified of his boss. To be honest, he actually found his work peaceful, helping to herald souls to their final resting place. It wasn’t as glorious or light work as Noya had, but it was a job that he fulfilled and found purpose in.

Noya was one of the gods of love, or to be more accurate,  _ the _ god of love. His magic and power helped to bring people together whereas Asahi’s power drew them apart. Noya’s magic started something new… his magic ended it.

Apparently his thoughts on the matter were growing too dark, as they sometimes did, because soon he found a smaller arm linking with his own. Glancing to the side he saw Nishinoya’s eyes looking up at him, fierce yet gentle.

The taller man couldn’t help a little smile from appearing and sighed. “Sorry, Noya,” he whispered, getting a small huff and a little squeeze to his arm for his troubles.

“You don’t have to apologize to me, Asa,” Nishinoya chided, turning his attention forward once more as they continued to walk to their destination. “I’m sorry I made you worry. I don’t like making you worry.” The smaller man leaned his head against Asahi’s arm and for once, Asahi was glad for this human form and its ability to feel.

The weight of Noya’s head against his arm, the warmth seeping into his bones from the arm linked with his own, all of it went to his heart and made him relax in a way only Nishinoya ever seemed to be able to do.

Smiling gently he glanced around before ducking down and pressing a little kiss to the top of the smaller gods spiky hair, forgetting for a moment that his mouth was still covered with a thick woollen scarf.

Noya couldn’t help but laugh at the feeling and nuzzled his cheek into the reapers coat. “You’re ridiculous, Asahi. But I love you for it,” he chuckled.

“You love everything, Noya,” Asahi pointed out as they neared their destination, the sound of rambunctious volleyball players reaching their ears.

“Yeah, well… I love you most of all,” the libero said brightly, letting go of Asahi’s arm with one last little squeeze. “Now… let’s get into practice. You know how Daichi gets if we’re late!”

Asahi blanched at that and swallowed thickly. The Karasuno third year could give Hades a run for his money in the ‘terrifying and imposing’ category. “Oh gods… we d-don’t want that!” he stammered following behind Nishinoya as the smaller god made his way up the steps.

He was stopped from entering as Noya turned around on the top step, almost eye level now with Asahi himself and before the reaper could speak he found his scarf being lowered to reveal his face to the frigid cold. But the chill didn’t last long as warm lips pressed against his own. The warmth that instantly moved through his body took away any of the remaining tension he felt, his heart beating wildly in his chest.

Noya leaned back with a playful and sweet smile on his face, leaving Asahi a blushing mess on the lower steps.

“Wh-what…. What was that for?” Karasuno’s ace asked, bringing his fingers up to touch where Noya had just kissed him.

The god of love chuckled and smiled all the more. “Just wanted to make sure you knew how much I really do love you. And your scarf kiss from earlier just wasn’t enough,” he teased.

Asahi’s face flushed more, if it were possible, but the smile on his face was beaming as the pair entered the gymnasium.

“Now… do you think Aphrodite would be happy if I finally pushed Daichi and Suga in the right direction?”

“Noya!”

“What about Tsukki and Yamaguchi? They need our help!”

“Wh-what do you mean ‘ _ our help _ ’?! I help souls reach their final resting place! I-I don’t make people fall in love!”

“I’m not sure Tsukki or Daichi will survive a kiss from their true love so I gotta make sure they have a friendly face to help them!”

Asahi groaned and shook his head. This... was going to be a long practice.


End file.
